


Lullaby

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the forest grows dark</p><p>and the leaves are cold</p><p>the children in bed </p><p>and the animals in their den</p><p> </p><p>~Stiles looks up to him and leans forward and presses their lips together. “I guess we’ll never know.”~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> My other computer with all of my other stories isn't working, I'm getting it fixed. Hopefully it will be done by next week. For now I'll keep making small stories instead.

"Come here." She whispers holding her arms open. Her little boy quickly crawls into her arms and she wraps her arms around him protectivly. The next clap of thunder causes Genim to flinch and hold tighter to her. "Shhhh." She rubs his back with one of her hands and the other is in his hair. Her husband is at the station working late on paper work, so it's just her and her eight year old son. He sniffles and rubs his face into her shirt.

**_the forest grows dark_ **

**_and the leaves are cold_ **

**_the children in bed_ **

**_and the animals in their den_ **

 

**_but the moon is full_ **

**_and one child is out_ **

**_he wears red_ **

**_and shouts_ **

**_for his wolves to come out and play_ **

**_the twilight is here to stay_ **

**_and he is safe_ **

**_when his pack is here_ **

**_fear is strong_ **

**_but they are stronger_ **

**_and the morning is near_ **

**_so time for slumber_ **

 

**_the forest is light_ **

**_and the leaves warmer_ **

**_the children on the streets_ **

**_the animals out to play_ **

**_but the wolves are sleeping_ **

**_and the boy is gone_ **

**_but the night will come_ **

**_so sleep until then_ **

**`````**

**His mother lies on the ground blood pouring out from the wound on her side. A big dark animal slammed into the car and it sent them flying out. He whimpers and crawls over to her. She looks at him, and her golden eyes are calm. She doesn’t want her nine year old son, her baby, to see her dying. She chokes on blood when she says, “I love you.” He cries out and grabs her hands.**

**“Mamma,” he whispers. “Please wake up.” He doesn’t know what to do so he panics and starts to sing.**

**_the forest grows dark_ **

**_and the leaves are cold_ **

**_the children in bed_ **

**_and the animals in their den_ **

 

**_but the moon is full_ **

**_and one child is out_ **

**_she wears red_ **

**_and shouts_ **

**_for her wolves to come out and play_ **

**_the twilight is here to stay_ **

**_and she is safe_ **

**_when her pack is here_ **

**_fear is strong_ **

**_but they are stronger_ **

**_and the morning is near_ **

**_so time for slumber_ **

 

**_the forest is light_ **

**_and the leaves warmer_ **

**_the children on the streets_ **

**_the animals out to play_ **

**_but the wolves are sleeping_ **

**_and the girl is gone_ **

**_but the night will come_ **

**_so sleep until then_ **

He doesn’t notice the police running up behind him and clings to his mother’s limp cold hand. He doesn’t hear anything except for a buzzing noise. He feels someone tugging him away from his mother’s lifeless body. He looks up and sees it’s his dad, whose eyes are staring off into the distance. Every May 9th he visits his mother. He doesn’t sing.

````

He never thought the wolves would be real. He always thought that his mother was making up the songs. But when mountain lion turned to werewolves he realized his mother might know. He’s sitting on the couch Erica dragged into the train station. His pack is fanned out around him, Erica next to him with Isaac and Boyd, Scott and Allison laying on the floor, Danny, Lydia, and Jackson on the other smelly couch, and Derek on the only chair. Lydia asks about Derek’s family and how it was like to grow up as a werewolf. Right now, Derek was talking about a time when he was thirteen (the rest of the pack was nine) and how another pack came into their territory.

“My mother said it was dangerous they were in our territory, and that we had to drive them out. But one day they just disappeared. We don’t know what happened, but I guess they got what they wanted. My sister used to call them the ghosts of May 10th.” Derek finishes.

Stiles tenses up and his hands curl into fists. His jaw clenches and his teeth grind. He feels the blood coming out of the cuts on his palms, but all he sees is red. He hears the pack asking him what’s wrong, he doesn’t listen, just stands up and walks out and drives away.

***

Derek looks at Scott. “What the hell was that about?”

Scott tilts his head a little bit to the side. Then after a minute his eyes go wide. “Shit.” He mutters.

“What?” Allison pokes at his shoulder.

He looks at them with big puppy eyes and says, “Stiles’ mom died on May 9th in a car accident. The police said it was a mountain lion that hit them.” Lydia sucks in a breath when the words ‘mountain lion’ were spoken.

“Did your parents know Stiles’ mom?” Allison asks her eyes filled with worry.

“I don’t think so. They were confused why they just left.” Derek’s eyebrows furrow.

“Do you think Stiles knows?” Erica gets up from the couch.

***

Derek climbs through the teen’s window and sees Stiles sitting on his bed staring at the wall. “Did your mother know about werewolves?”

“I don’t know.” He hears Stiles whisper, “I looked through everything, not a trace.” Derek walks up to the bed and shrugs of his jacket and shoes. He climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around Stiles. The boy furrows into his chest and wraps his arms around Derek’s back. Stiles looks up to him and leans forward and presses their lips together. “I guess we’ll never know.”

````

The Alpha pack’s leader turns out to be the same Alpha of the pack from when Derek was thirteen, the same pack who killed Stiles’ mother.

Derek and the pack kills the pack leaving the leader for Stiles.

They never talk about the cries hears they heard from the basement of the Hale house for about a month. Stiles didn’t talk that month either.

```

Derek got hurt. Not just hurt stabbed and tied up inside his house that was set a flame, again. It was Stiles who broke the mountain ash barrier and pulled him out. The fire department got to stop the fire before the whole house was burnt. They fixed the damage in a matter of months.

When Derek woke up trembling from his dreams of his whole family and new pack burning to death because of his mistakes, Stiles sometimes sings. It’s soft and delicate, almost not heard.

**_the forest grows dark_ **

**_and the leaves are cold_ **

**_the children in bed_ **

**_and the animals in their den_ **

 

**_but the moon is full_ **

**_and one child is out_ **

**_he wears red_ **

**_and shouts_ **

**_for his wolves to come out and play_ **

**_the twilight is here to stay_ **

**_and he is safe_ **

**_when his pack is here_ **

**_fear is strong_ **

**_but they are stronger_ **

**_and the morning is near_ **

**_so time for slumber_ **

 

**_the forest is light_ **

**_and the leaves warmer_ **

**_the children on the streets_ **

**_the animals out to play_ **

**_but the wolves are sleeping_ **

**_and the boy is gone_ **

**_but the night will come_ **

**_so sleep until then_ **

````

The flash of light and the clap of thunder that followed sent his little princess crying into his arms. Derek was out with the werewolves of the pack, which included their other son and daughter. Sarah was the youngest and the only child in the pack that possessed magic like Stiles. He named her after his mother because she looked exactly the same. She clutched onto his shirt and the tears running from her eyes made a giant wet spot. He rubbed her back with one hand and ran the other through her hair. He brought her under the sheet of the bed and starting singing.

**_the forest grows dark_ **

**_and the leaves are cold_ **

**_the children in bed_ **

**_and the animals in their den_ **

 

**_but the moon is full_ **

**_and one child is out_ **

**_she wears red_ **

**_and shouts_ **

**_for her wolves to come out and play_ **

**_the twilight is here to stay_ **

**_and she is safe_ **

**_when her pack is here_ **

**_fear is strong_ **

**_but they are stronger_ **

**_and the morning is near_ **

**_so time for slumber_ **

 

**_the forest is light_ **

**_and the leaves warmer_ **

**_the children on the streets_ **

**_the animals out to play_ **

**_but the wolves are sleeping_ **

**_and the girl is gone_ **

**_but the night will come_ **

**_so sleep until then_ **

__


End file.
